


To-Do List

by yellowstar128



Series: Earth-128 [8]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowstar128/pseuds/yellowstar128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois Lane makes a to-do list. (Year 12)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To-Do List

**Author's Note:**

> Chris is based on Last Son (Action Comics) and Jason and Joanne are kind of OCs inspired by Superman Returns and Adventures of Superman 638, respectively.
> 
> Disclaimer: The AU and OCs are mine; the rest belongs to DC Comics.

 

Lois Lane was sitting at her desk in the home office she shared with her husband. As usual her desk was littered with paper and other whatnots while his remained clean and uncluttered. On top of the mess on her desk was a bright yellow extra-large sticky note. Lois had written her to-do list on it and was shaking her head at it in mild disbelief.

Clark had just settled the twins, Jason and Joanne, in their room after picking them up from his parents' farm and they were happily coloring at their little table. After finding his older son, Chris, enthralled in the pages of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory on the couch in the living room, Clark went in search of Lois.

"Lois, Honey, what's the matter?" He asked worriedly when he found her a couple minutes later.

"Look at this list, will you?" She said handing him the piece of paper.

**To Do**  
Call Bruce  
Call Iris  
Pick-up dry-cleaning  
See Michael  
Finish corruption piece  
Clark dinner?

"So?" Clark said after looking at the list.

"Let me translate this for you." She said taking the list back. "Call Batman about extra red-sun watches for our adopted son so we can hide the fact he's an alien from the general public. Call Flash's wife about the birthday party our kids are going to this weekend halfway across the country. Pick-up dry-cleaning is self-explanatory. See Mr. Terrific about questions regarding the updated "In Case of Invasion" security protocols. Finish the government corruption story I've been writing at work. And ask husband to bring home dinner from India." Lois said.

"You want curry tonight?" Clark asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point." Lois huffed.

"Sorry?" Clark guessed.

"You really have no idea, do you?" Lois asked flummoxed.

"I guess not, no." Clark confessed.

"Clark, my life is  _weird_." She replied honestly.

"And that's bad?" Clark was really starting to get worried about where this conversation was going.

"Well, no." Lois admitted.

"Then what's the problem?" Clark asked confused.

"There isn't one really. It was just a statement really. Think about it like this for a second." Lois tried. "I am married to an alien who can fly and whose three best friends are a slightly awkward newspaper photographer; a billionaire who dresses up like a bat and catches criminals at night; and the crown princess of a society of immortal feminist warriors. I have one son whose biological parents are alien criminals and was born in a creepy timeless pocket dimension. And twins that are half-human/half-Kryptonian hybrids whom will probably one day inherit most, if not all, of their father's superhuman abilities. I have half the Justice League on speed dial, trans-dimensional apocalypses are common dinner conversation, and "stopping an earthquake in the Philippines" is a completely reasonable answer when I ask my husband where he was when he was supposed to be picking the kids up from school."

Clark just stared at her a second.

"See, weird." Lois said turning back to her desk and booting up her laptop.

"But you're okay with weird, right Lois?" Clark asked after a moment.

Lois turned back to him and sighed.

"My husband is simultaneously the most powerful man in the world and the sweetest farm boy alive. Who, not only, regularly saves the world but also remembers our anniversary and is great in bed." Clark blushed. "Our children are smart, kind, and independent and we have a fantastic support system of friends and family who are loyal and understanding. I'd say we thrive on weird."

Clark could help the smile that eased its way onto his face.

"Now, go get dinner. I'm starved." Lois said returning to her laptop.

Clark leaned down to give her a quick kiss and it quickly deepened. Clark eventually pulled back and smiled at Lois' slightly dazed expression before flying off to India to pick-up dinner.

_Yeah,_  Lois thought a minute later,  _life is weird, but_   _I wouldn't have it any other way._  And she licked her lips.

* * *

Comments, Questions, Ideas, Suggestions? PLEASE Review!


End file.
